1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus and particularly relates to an air bag module including an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle of a magnitude above a predetermined threshold. The air bag is stored in a deflated condition, together with an inflator, in the vehicle seat in which the occupant is seated. In the event of a side impact to the vehicle of a magnitude above the predetermined threshold, the inflator is actuated and the air bag is inflated into a position between the vehicle occupant and the adjacent vehicle door. The air bag can help protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully being struck by parts of the vehicle such as the door. The air bag can also help protect the vehicle occupant from objects which might intrude through the door or a side window of the vehicle, such as a pole or a tree, during the side impact.